


My heart tonight is far away across the rolling sea (Keep love as your golden rule)

by gorda_almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, SO, lo dejo así, ya no se que más taggear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorda_almighty/pseuds/gorda_almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot en donde ninguno de los chicos es irlandés (a excepción de Niall) y viven en un mundo en donde los anillos de Claddagh son muy importantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart tonight is far away across the rolling sea (Keep love as your golden rule)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/gifts).



> Esto es para Rosaura, Feliz cumpleaños -atrasado- linda! Quería que saliera el mero día, pero ya vez, no todo se puede, espero que te guste. Este es tu regalo de consolación ya que aunque no supieras que era, decidiste no aceptar el otro.   
> No sé que más decir, uh, ya. 
> 
> ¡Ah! esta cosa no está betada, así que todos los horrores van por mi cuenta.

Louis tenía cuatro años la primera vez que vio que su madre volteó su anillo.

Siempre le había causado curiosidad. Principalmente porque todos tenían uno, los padres de Stan lo tenían, de igual manera los de Ashley e incluso el viejo McDwayne.

Antes de que su madre volteara el anillo, y sólo se pudiese ver el nombre de "Johanna" en él, se podía ver un pequeño corazón el cual estaba acunado por dos manos, y encima tenía una corona. Tenía unos colores bonitos; rojo, turquesa y dorado. O mejor dicho amarillo, pues no brillaba de tal manera para ser dorado. Como sea. Su madre le había dicho que, nuevamente, estaba embarazada; y Louis comprendió que es como si su mamá tuviera una nueva Lottie dentro de ella. Pero su madre también le había dicho a Louis que tendría un nuevo papá, uno llamado Mark, y que todos, tanto él como Lottie, su mamá y el bebé que iban a tener, tomarían el apellido de Mark: Tomlinson.

Así que las suposiciones no se hicieron de esperar, Louis creía que tener esos anillos avisaba cuando alguien iba a tener bebés, y que los volteaban cada vez que alguna mami resultaba embarazada. Su mamá tenía las figuritas del anillo fuera cuando estaba embarazada de Lottie -Louis suponía que cuando ella estaba embarazada de él, tenía el anillo como lo tiene ahora, además, las fotos que ella tenía con su verdadero papá y un pequeño Louis apoyan esta teoría. Y ahora que su mamá tiene otra Lottie (Y a Mark) ella ha volteado su anillo. Stan le decía que no era cierto, pues tanto su mamá como su papá tenían los anillos colocados de tal manera que fuese su nombre el que apareciera, y Stan no estaba esperando a un hermano.

_"Eso es porque tus papás aún no van a tener otro bebé duh, cuando tengan otro, tal vez un mini-Stan, ellos voltearán sus anillos"_  Le decía Louis a Stan cada vez que llegaban al mismo problema. Y al parecer, a ambos lo convencía la idea.

A Louis le gustaba pasar ratos en su habitación, mirando a través de las ventanas las manos de las personas, y ver de qué forma estaban colocados los anillos. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que sólo las parejas mostraban su nombre en el anillo, 'María', 'Jonah', 'David', 'Ed', 'Stephanie' y muchos más, los cuales iban tomados de la mano con alguien y se veían bastante felices juntos. Tal vez estaban esperando a su primer bebé. (A veces, por la cantidad de personas que tenían el anillo de la manera en como su madre lo usaba, Louis soñaba con un mundo lleno de bebés.)

Cuando nació Fizzy, todos estaban muy felices, y Louis pensaba que Mark y Johanna dejarían sus anillos así hasta el fin de los tiempos - A menos que tuvieran otro bebé, pero esa ya era imposible.

Se sorprendió aún más, cuando sus padres le dijeron que Johanna estaba embarazada nuevamente y Louis pudo ver que sus anillos seguían de la misma madera, Pues aún podía ver los nombres de ambos, en vez de la corona, manos y corazón.

*****

Louis tiene seis años cuando conoce a Harry, quien tiene cuatro.

Se conocieron en la fiesta que la madre de Harry, Anne, había organizado en su jardín trasero para el cumpleaños de Gemma. Y sinceramente, Louis no podría faltar al cumpleaños de Gemma, ellos eran  _Louis &Gemma,_y nada podría separarlos. No hasta ese momento. Fue entonces, Harry quien se acercó a Louis, el cual estaba jugando en el castillo inflable con Gemma y más amigos de ella, y Harry sólo quería jugar también.

_"Harry, cielo, ven aquí. Deja a Gemma y a sus amigos jugar a gusto"_  Había dicho Anne cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba 'molestando' a Gemma y los demás, principalmente a Louis.

_"No, está bien. Él me agrada"_ Respondió Louis sin importarle si los demás niños también querían que Harry jugara con ellos.

Y entonces, fue así como ellos se convirtieron en Louis y Harry. Y poco tiempo después, pasaron a remplazar el  _Louis &Gemma_ por un  _Louis &Harry._Siendo sinceros,  _Louis &Gemma_ duró sólo tres días después de que Harry y él se conocieran. Al principio, Gemma estaba bastante molesta de que su hermanito de cuatro años le robara a su mejor amigo; también estaba molesta con Louis, por que la había remplazado por Harry. Aunque se le pasó después de unos días, cuando conoció a Stacey y se volvieron las mejores amigas.

Louis pasaba más tiempo en casa de Anne, desde que habían convertido en Louis&Harry a cuando eran Louis&Gemma. Y últimamente, Louis pasaba más tiempo en la casa de Harry Styles -Le gustaba su nombre, era bastante.... Sofisticado. Que en la suya propia. Al salir del colegio, Anne, recogía a Gemma, pero también recogía a Louis para que fuera a casa a jugar con Harry, y antes de que anocheciera, Mark estaba en casa de los Styles para llevar a Louis a casa.

Todos los días a la hora de la cena, Johanna le preguntaba a Louis como estuvo su día, y si se había divertido. Y escuchaba, cada una de las diferentes historias que Louis tenía para contar. Desde cómo habían defendido el fuerte de los piratas vampiro, hasta cuando uno de los robots intergalácticos había herido a Harry y necesitaron viajar galaxias enteras para que la curandera Anne le colocara la capa de Curi-tah, e incluso cuando Anne había preparado pay de queso.

A la hora de dormir, cuando Mark acostaba Louis, Louis le decía a su padre que Harry y él siempre serían amigos, y que él estaría ahí para cuidar y salvar a Harry, en cualquier momento. Porque eso es lo que los mejores amigos hacen. Se cuidan los unos a los otros.

Luego se quedaba despierto otros cuarenta minutos más, pues las gemelas, Daisy y Phoebe, quienes tenían tres años, se escabullían en su habitación y le pedían a Louis que contara una vez más como él y Harry habían escapado de los piratas vampiro, y le rogaban que alguna vez las llevara con él a jugar con Harry.

Louis les contestaba que lo haría cuando estuvieran un poco más grandes.

Aunque eso no fuera cierto. Harry era sólo suyo. Y no lo compartiría con nadie.

Ni siquiera con sus hermanas.

*****

Tres años después, cuando Louis tiene nueve, toma el valor de preguntarle a su madre cómo es que funcionan los anillos.

_"Son anillos de Claddagh"_  Le explica su madre como si nada  _"Una antigua tradición Irlandesa"_

Su madre le explica que los anillos de Claddagh marcan cuando el corazón de una persona está tomado, es decir, cuando alguien está enamorado. Le explica que todas las personas reciben uno, siempre a la edad de quince años. Que es cuando los sentimientos empiezan a 'formarse' y crecer' tomando aspecto importante de la vida de una persona. Le enseña, que aquellas figuras que tienen los anillos, significan algo. El corazón, significa el propio, y las manos que lo acunan, simbolizan las manos de aquella persona, y que ésas siempre deberán cuidar el corazón de la persona amada;  _"¿Qué hay con la corona?"_  Aquella significa como una unión de por vida. De ti y la persona con la que escojas vivir.

_"¿Todos reciben la suya?"_

_"Absolutamente"_ Contestó su madre segura.

_"¿Incluso los niños?"_  La idea de que sólo las niñas lo recibieran lo espantó por un momento, los ahora llamados anillos de Claddagh siempre habían cautivado al pequeño Louis, y, a través de los años, su interés por ellos había crecido. Y la remota posibilidad de que los varones no obtuvieran uno lo hacía querer llorar.-Sí, Louis llora, y bastante a decir verdad.

_"Mark tiene uno, y has visto en la calle que hay hombres que lo tienen, así que sí"_ Su madre tenía razón, Mark tenía uno, y ahora que lo recordaba el papá de Stan también, y el de Stacey, y también los chicos que él ha visto en la calle, y ellos tienen su anillo. También el papá de Harry tiene uno.

_"¿Y por qué algunas personas muestran las figuras y otros su nombre?"_  Ahí estaba la máxima pregunta.

_"Cómo te había dicho, los anillos muestran si el corazón de una persona está tomado. Mira"_  Su madre alza la mano y voltea su anillo, de modo que son las figuras las que se ven  _"Cuando está colocado de ésta forma, significa que aún no encuentras a alguien de quien te enamores verdaderamente"_  Su madre vuelve a voltear el anillo y la palabra 'Johanna' es lo que ahora Louis puede ver  _"y cuando está colocado así, significa que tu corazón ya lo tiene alguien, así que las personas lo único que pueden ver, es tu nombre. Así tu corazón se queda contigo, y con la persona de la que estás enamorado"_

Suena completamente fascinante. No es como él creía acerca de que esos anillos anunciaban bebés. Es mil veces mejor. Enamorarse.

Al día siguiente en el colegio, Louis le cuenta el descubrimiento a Stan, quien está casi tan emocionado como Louis al respecto.  _Casi_.

Cuando llega a la casa de los Styles esa tarde, decide preguntarle a la mamá de Harry si es cierto, y no puede alegrarse más al saber que la historia de los anillos es verdadera. Luego de eso, Louis se pone a jugar el resto de la tarde con Harry.

Estando en casa, cuando llega la hora de dormir, Louis se acuesta con una sonrisa radiante, y deseando que su cumpleaños número quince llegue pronto. Para así tener ya su anillo consigo.

*****

Cuando Louis tiene once, Mark y Johanna anuncian que van a separarse. Louis piensa que es su culpa; y Harry, con nueve años, es un gran amigo.

Fue un sábado a la hora del té, Mark y Johanna necesitaban que absolutamente todos se presentaran ésta vez a tomar el té en la cocina, y no que cada uno tomara su respectiva taza y siguiera con sus actividades, él, Lottie, Fizzy, y las gemelas, Phoebe y Daisy están en el jardín esperando el té. Y tanto Louis como Lottie, saben que algo está mal.

Al entrar sus padres en escena, lo primero que Louis nota es que sus anillos están colocados de manera diferente -y eso porque, cuando Mark los saluda desde la cocina, nota que su anillo no está. Y eso definitivamente no es bueno. El anuncio de su separación es una noticia que toma a todos los niños por sorpresa, y mayormente a Fizzy y Lottie, quienes habían pasado bastante tiempo con Mark, también a las gemelas, pero al tener sólo cuatro años, creían que Mark sólo iría a otro de esos viajes de trabajo.

Y aunque la noticia no lo afecto al principio (ósea al momento en que los tenía reunidos allá abajo), cuando subió a su habitación, no pudo sentir más culpa. Él había estado pasando mayor tiempo en casa de Harry que en la suya propia, y cree que por eso sus padres peleaban, pues aunque Mark dijera que era bueno que Louis tuviera un mejor amigo, a su madre no le parecía bastante agradable que Louis estuviera a altas horas de la noche (éstas eran las ocho, bah) en casa de Harry. Y Louis no puede evitar sentirse culpable.

Eventualmente, Louis deja de ir a casa de Harry (es una idea tonta pensar que si él deja de ser amigo de Harry, sus padres querrán estar nuevamente juntos; pero hey, Louis tiene once, y no quiere que su familia se separe) y es ahí cuando más problemas atacan al pequeño Louis de once años; Mark se entera -no sé cómo, pero lo hace. Del plan de Louis, y la razón de por qué lo está haciendo, y en una de esas pláticas que ambos llaman 'Charlas de hombres' Mark le dice una y otra vez a Louis que no es su culpa, y mucho menos culpa de Harry; que ellos tomaron esa decisión porque ellos quisieron y porque sentían que ya no debía estar juntos.

Aun así, Louis no se siente mejor, y no puede evitar explotar cuando su madre tiene una plática como la que él y Mark tuvieron. Reclamándole cosas, cosas como que Louis y las niñas están muy felices con Mark, cosas como la felicidad que él podía ver en los ojos de su madre cada vez que ella veía a Mark llegar a casa, cosas que involucraban a los anillos, la corona principalmente.  _"¿Qué pasó con el 'para siempre'?"_ era lo que más repetía. Que él no quería que eso pasar, no otra vez. Había visto cómo ella y su  _verdadero_  padre se separaron cuando Louis apenas era muy pequeño; y que él no quería que las niñas experimentaran cómo se siente tener un padre.

Aun así Johanna no se enoja con él, en cambio, le pide a Anne si puede cuidarlo por, al menos una semana para que Louis, quien ahora era el más afectado acerca de la separación, se librara un poco del ambiente de estrés. Louis está molesto, por supuesto, y al momento de llegar a casa de Harry no quiere hacer absolutamente nada. No toma mucho tiempo, pues, para que Louis llore acerca de sus padres; pero de alguna manera Harry está ahí para él, abrazándolo con sus pequeños bracitos, llevándole leche y postres y a Dusty, el gatito de Gemma y de él, y contándole malos chistes que escuchó que alguien de su escuela decía. Louis ahora se pregunta por qué siquiera se le ocurrió la idea de tratar de dejar de ser amigo con Harry.

Cuando Louis vuelve a casa, no le toma más de una semana enterarse que sus padres se divorciaban porque se mamá se había enamorado de alguien más.

*****

A la edad de catorce, Louis  _acepta_  que es gay, y también acepta que está enamorado de Harry.

Y es que  _acepta_  que es gay, porque, desde hace tiempo, le parecían más lindos los niños que las niñas. Mientras Stan y todos los demás hablaban de que bonita lucía Micaela y lo sexy que la profesora Proust se veía en el vestido azul, Louis pensaba que el profesor de deportes, David, era más lindo que ellas dos juntas. Y pensaba que Harry era el ser más perfecto del planeta.

Tampoco ayudó que su primer beso haya sido con un chico.

Stan y él estaban desesperados ¿doce años y no haber dado un beso? Fue rápido, y nada especial, de hecho, fue terrible para ambos. Después de todo, decidieron guardar el secreto, y seguir diciendo que nunca habían besado a nadie. Pero cuando Louis besó por primera vez a una chica, no le pareció tan 'mágico' como lo fue con Stan.

Al principio pensó que pudo gustar de Stan, y luego -con ayuda de Harry, por supuesto. Descubrió que le gustaban más los hombres que las mujeres. (Y cuando me refiero a 'ayuda de Harry' no quiero decir que se besaron. No. Si no, más bien, fueron aquellas ganas de que, cada vez que Louis veía a Harry, quería besarlo así como las parejas en la calle se besaban).

Como sea, decidió guardar el secreto, Louis no era tan tonto para darse uno de esos 'suicidios sociales' al admitir que era gay, además, sabía cómo la gente miraba y trataba a aquellos que gustaban de su mismo sexo. Y así fue por un tiempo, no se lo dijo ni a Stan, ni a su madre, a lottie, ni siquiera a Harry. Mucho menos a Harry. Siendo él el que más involucrado estaba con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Claro que Louis tiene catorce, y como cualquier chico de esa edad, tiene necesidades - y me refiero a  _ése_ tipo de necesidades. Y era completamente extraño hacerlo; ya entrada la noche, o cuando nadie estaba en casa, Louis tomaba una foto de él y Harry, y era como un ritual silencioso; claro que, cuando terminaba, se sentía lo bastante culpable como para odiarse a sí mismo de estar haciendo  _eso_  y aún peor, estar haciendo  _eso_  pensando en su  _mejor amigo_.

No ayudó tampoco que, durante el cumpleaños número trece de Harry, éste le pidiera un beso. Al principio el corazón de Louis se aceleró, la simple idea de que Harry también lo quiera de esa manera lo volvía loco; pero después de un tiempo, Louis pensó que tal vez Harry se encontraba en la misma situación en la que estaban él y Stan cuando tenían doce y aún no habían dado su primer beso.

_"LouLou, por favor"_  Era la cuarta vez que Harry se lo preguntaba.

_"Haz-"_ Y también era el cuarta vez que Louis se negaba, aunque por dentro añorara hacerlo.

_"Tengo trece Lou."_

_"¿Y?"_ Sólo tenía que aguantar hasta que su madre regresara del supermercado y entonces bajaría a 'ayudar a Anne'  _"Eso no es una excusa Haz."_

_"Por favor"_  fue ese 'por favor' sonó de una manera diferente a como habían sonado los tres anteriores. Además, esto sólo sería por buenos motivos, Harry podría decir que dio su primer beso, también, el primer beso siempre era terrible, entonces Harry evitaría un horrible primero beso con alguien que él quisiera ¿no?

Louis cerró los ojos y entonces sintió los labios de Harry sobre los suyos. Ningún momento superaría este. Ahí estaba Louis  _besando_ a Harry. Fue Harry quien cortó el beso, pero Louis se sentía que él seguía besando a Harry.

Y de algún u otro modo- Aunque le doliera demasiado y no quisiera hacerlo. Louis convenció a Harry de nunca hablar de ello.

*****

Es el cumpleaños número quince de Louis, y no es para nada como se lo esperaba.

Aunque es culpa total de Louis, no debió de tener expectativa alguna de cómo sería su cumpleaños, pero lo hizo, en incluso estaba escrito en sus diario. Ese era el momento que tanto había esperado Louis. Claro que no pensaba en que terminaría llorando ese día. Pero ya ven.

Ese día, Louis se había despertado más temprano de lo normal y lo primero que hizo fue salir al jardín delantero a checar si el correo había llegado  _('¿Por dónde llegan los anillos, mamá?' 'Por correo' '¿Y quién los envía?' 'No lo sé. Ellos sólo llegan el día de tu cumpleaños número quince'_ ); no le agradó para nada ver el buzón vacío, sin cartas, ni facturas ni cajas que contengan  _anillos de amor_.

Fue hasta después del mediodía en que Louis pudo tener su anillo consigo. Su madre lo había obligado a separarse del buzón y hubiera fallado si no hubiera preparado una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños para Louis; y, fue bastante irónico que tan sólo 7 minutos de que se separara del buzón, se escuchara el timbre de la puerta, anunciando que o Stan había llegado -la verdad lo dudaba, era víspera de navidad y sus padres siempre decidían visitar a sus abuelos, los cuales vivían en Sheffield. O era Harry quien estaba ahí. La segunda opción fue la que se cumplió. Al abrir la puerta, Louis pudo ver un Harry de trece años con un regalo enorme, una sonrisa radiante y la frase ' _Lou, tu buzón está lleno_ '. Tal vez unos 20 minutos después, fue cuando todos estaban sentado en la sala, abriendo los regalos, y esperando a que Louis abriera la caja que contiene dentro su anillo.

Después de abrir cada uno de sus regalos dobles (uno por navidad y otro por su cumpleaños) Louis toma la caja más importante y comienza a abrirla con cuidado, no sabe si los anillos pueden romperse, o rayarse, pero él no quiere eso. Dentro de la caja hay una pequeña bolsita verde con el nombre ' _Louis Tomlinson'_  escrito en ella, y dentro de la bolsa está el pequeño anillo. Es bonito y, a diferencia del de su mamá, es plateado, y el corazón es, al igual que la bolsita, de color verde. Louis levanta la mirada y puede ver la cara expectante que tienen todos; y por fin, después de quince años de espera, Louis se pone el anillo 'recuerda poner las figuras de modo que todos las vean cariño'.

Y es en ese momento en dónde él quiero voltear su anillo. Quiere que la gente sepa que su nombre es Louis Tomlinson, y que su corazón ya está ocupado por alguien. Quiere que su madre y sus hermanas sepan que él está enamorado de alguien. Un alguien que está dentro de la sala, y que, sabe que no siente lo mismo por él. Aún no sabe cómo funcionan en totalidad, si sólo se voltea cuando es mutuo o sólo si uno está enamorado. De cualquier manera, no puede hacerlo, si sólo se volta con la primera variante; bueno no sabe si Harry siente lo mismo por él. Y si es por el segundo caso, seguramente todos lo molestarán con tal de que él les diga quien es 'esa persona' por la cual él ha volteado su anillo.

Louis está tan confundido con esto, que sinceramente, no se da cuenta de cuando fue que empezó a llorar. Su madre y hermanas pensaron que fue por la emoción de tener su propio anillo. Pero Harry era su mejor amigo, Harry sabía que algo más allá del recibir su anillo estaba afectando a Louis. Y así fue como, después de comer algo, Harry y Louis están en la habitación del mayor, claro, Louis llorando en el hombro de Harry. Y no importaba cuántas veces Harry le pedía a Louis que le contaba qué es lo que estaba mal ( _LouLou, es tu cumpleaños, por favor, no estés triste_ ) y ver que Harry es tan lindo, y que se preocupa por los demás, hace a Louis quererlo más; ye so empeora las cosas.

Harry se fue a casa alrededor de las 4. Para resumir, Louis no esperaba pasar su cumpleaños llorando sobre el hombro de la persona que él ama, por aquel que él ama.

*  _'El correo de ese día, incluirá una caja completamente adornada y tendrá dentro un anillo, el anillo más bonito de todos (aunque todos sean casi iguales., el mío será mejor) Ese día Harry estará conmigo y mamá, y mark vendrá y lottie estará celosa.'*_

*****

Es el cumpleaños número quince de Harry, Louis tiene diecisiete y espera que cuando Harry reciba su anillo, llegue a declararse.

Las cosas no pasan así.

El día del cumpleaños de Harry, Louis es el primero en felicitarlo, y verdaderamente el primero. Llevaban hablando más de 3 horas por teléfono *la madre de Louis le reclamaría después, el por qué el recibo telefónico había sido tan caro* Pero en fin, estaban hablando de cosas banales, cuando de pronto Louis se quedó callado a media oración.

_' ¿Louis?, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Está todo bien?'_ Había sido lo que Harry había preguntado a través de la línea telefónica después de que Louis se callara mientras contaba una anécdota acerca de Stan y las malteadas de fresa  _' ¿Louis?_

' _Feliz cumpleaños, Harry'_

_' ¿Qué?'_

_'Feliz cumpleaños; es tu cumpleaños Harry'_

_'Gracias, Lou'_

Más tarde ese día, Louis asistió a la fiesta de Harry, en donde Anne había preparado canapés y había dejado a Harry beber un poco) Gemma también estaba ahí, e incluso Alexander, su novio; el cual, a Harry no le agradaba mucho (era francés, no es por eso que Harry lo odiara, sólo parecía necesario decirlo), pero su hermana volteó su anillo cuando lo conoció, lo cual indicaba que era algo serio; así que mejor empezarse a llevar bien. También estaban unos cuantos amigos del colegio de Harry (Marianne, Anthonie, Jacobson y Noemiè son los únicos chicos de los cuales sabe el nombre) Hay varias personas más, las cuales Louis no conoce, pero supone que también son amigos de Harry. E incluso Anne invitó a algunos amigos de ella para que vieran el momento en que su hijo menor, recibiría el, tal vez, regalo más importante de su vida.

El anillo no llega hasta ya entrada la tarde, aproximadamente las 6, y lo que hacen dese la mañana (que fue la hora a la que empezó la fiesta) hasta la hora en la que el correo llegó, fue comer, cantar -beber- un poco. Pasar un buen rato. Aunque Louis no se sentía del todo bien, no por que estuviera enfermo. Si no porque había más gente  _conviviendo_  con su Harry. Hablaban con él, lo abrazaban, lo  _tocaban_  (esto último era lo que más le molestaba a Louis) de una manera en la que, según Louis, sólo él estaba permitido tocar a Harry. La chica que llegó junto a Noemiè era la que más estaba tocando a Harry. Louis tenía ganas de agarrarla de los cabellos, sacarla a patadas de la casa y decirle que nunca más se acercara a Harry. Era la manera en que lo estaba tocando que era lo que más ponía de malas a Louis. Ella tocándolo. También estaba algo enojado con Harry ¿Por qué demonios deja que alguien que no sea él, lo toqué así? Para cualquiera, la manera en que ella lo toca hubiera sido normal; pero para Louis no, Louis bien sabía que esas caricias decían _algo_. Y él lo sabía por qué el _tocaba de esa manera_  a Harry.

Cuando llegó el anillo, todos estaban expectantes, Gemma fue la que trajo la caja. A diferencia de la de Louis, la de Harry era negra, y era poco más grande que la de éste. Harry abrió la caja en la cocina, una bolsita azul guardaba la, ya conocida por Louis, caja de terciopelo, la cual era de color rojo; así como la de los anillos de matrimonio caros. Cuando Harry abrió la caja de terciopelo, pudo ver que el anillo era, al igual que el suyo, plateado. Las manos y la corona eran más grandes que el de Louis, y así lo era el corazón, que, a diferencia del de su madre o el de Anne, era de cristal. Que se notaba de un color azul claro. Cuando Harry se pudo el anillo, a la primera persona que vio fue a Louis. Y aunque Louis mismo no fuera fanático del destino, algo dentro de él le dijo que esa era una señal.

Después de eso, Louis desapareció de la fiesta por un rato, debatiéndose entre, (ahora que Harry tenía su anillo más la señal que ya sea dios, el universo y las estrellas le dieron) decirle o no a Harry que él estaba completamente enamorado de él.

Se sentía valiente esa noche, y un loco  _' ¿por qué no?'_ asomó por su cabeza. Entró a la casa nuevamente, buscando a Harry. Preguntándoles a todos si lo habían visto, la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Lo expectante lo estaba carcomiendo. Y la idea de un futuro junto a Harry lo estaba haciendo flotar. Decidió subir a buscar a Harry a su habitación, conociéndolo, se habría aislado para poder contemplar mejor su anillo, y tal vez (como Louis le hizo en su cumpleaños, cuando recibió su anillo) llorar un poco de emoción. Entró directamente al cuarto de Harry. Y cuando lo hizo, se arrepintió inmediatamente.

Harry se estaba besando con esta amiga de Noemiè.

Louis se sintió de lo más estúpido por pensar que Harry también podría tener sentimientos hacia él. Se sintió estúpido por haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo. Pero aún más, se sintió herido, por todo en general.

_'yo... uh. Lo siento.'_

Louis cerró la puerta de la habitación de Harry, y se dirigió a la salida de la casa de Anne, recibiendo una mirada inquisitoria por parte de ésta y de Alexander, quien Louis estaba seguro que sabía de la situación de Louis y Harry.

Esa noche, Louis lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

*****

A los dieciocho, Louis va a la universidad.

Ha conocido a Liam y a Zayn, quienes le agradan bastante. Y además son pareja. Fue algo irónico que se conocieran una semana después de que Louis se decidiera a olvidarse del asunto de Harry.

Louis estaba ahí, lamentándose la existencia. Y pensando en cómo acabar con su vida, de una manera rápida y sin dolor (lo último no era cierto, pero Louis sí quería que la tierra lo tragara) cuando de pronto un moreno había tirado su comida encima de él. Y la verdad es que Louis estorbaba un poco en el paso. A modo de disculpa el moreno, que se llamaba Zayn, lo invitaría a comer con él. Sin muchas ganas, Louis aceptó. Poco tiempo después, Louis conoció a Liam, Zayn lo presentó como su novio; y al principio, Louis se sentía un poco enfermo. Había tenido una mala experiencia con el amor, y lo que menos necesitaba era comenzar a juntarse con parejas.

Pero las cosas fueron de tal modo, que Louis, LiamyZayn se convirtieron en  _LouisLiamyZayn_ al principio era algo incómodo para Louis salir con aquellos dos enamorados, y ser presencia de los besos que se robaban el uno al otro. O de lo cursis que llegaban a ponerse. Pero ellos le ayudaron a Louis a olvidarse del asunto con Harry, pues ellos lo entendían a la perfección.

~Las vacaciones estaban acabando, y Louis había sido aceptado en la universidad de Manchester. Al igual que Zayn y Liam. Aunque cada uno iba por una carrera diferente -Louis por la de drama, Zayn estudiaría letras y Liam buscaba ser un profesor de inglés.) Habían acordado que irían a Machester juntos, y vivirían ahí. Faltaban sólo dos semanas para que Louis saliera de Doncaster y se fuera a vivir a la gran Manchester; todos estaban ya enterados, inclusive Stan (quien se iría a Estados Unidos para estudiar medicina) había ido hace unos pocos días antes de su partida.

El único que no sabía acerca de su partida, era Harry, no es que Louis no quisiera decirle a Harry, lo que pasa es que no encontraba las palabras -ni el momento- para hacerlo, desde el incidente de la chica con nombre francés, Louis y Harry no habían convivido como lo habían hecho desde hace muchísimos años. El  _Louis &Harry_ que eran, ahora se había apartado y quedaban más como  _L o u i s y H a r r y,_  por más exagerado que sonara. No fue hasta el día en que Louis se iba, que Harry apareció en su puerta.

Fue extraño ver esa mata de rizos que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, y fue aún más extraño cuando Harry le dijo: " _LouLou, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmel_ o?" Louis no esperaba eso, en primera el ver a Harry, y segundo, ¿Cómo es que Harry se había enterado? Claro que pensaba decirle, se había decidido por un "adiós, Harry" mientras Zayn y Liam esperaban en el auto para que después de que Louis dijera eso, pudieran irse. Esto era algo que estaba fuera de sus planes.

Después de horas (de llanto, un poco de reconciliación) Zayn y Liam están en la puerta de Louis, esperándolo para poder irse a la gran Machester.  _"LouLou, ¿Qué pasará ahora?"_

_"Tengo que irme, Harry"_

_"Te voy a extrañar bastante, ¿Sabes eso?"_

_"Lo sé."_ Y bueno, para ese entonces, ambos chicos estaban llorando.

_"Lou, prométeme algo."_

_"Lo que sea":_

_"Prométeme que siempre seremos mejores amigos"_ Pero Louis no podía prometer eso, no podía prometerlo después de estos dos años de ausencia por parte de Harry, no podía prometerlo porque Louis aún seguía enamorado de él, y Louis quería ser más que 'mejores amigos'; en ese momento, Zayn llamó una vez más a Louis, y éste lo aprovechó para irse sin contestar la pregunta. No, no quería ser sólo mejores amigos con Harry.

_"Te extrañaré, Haz"_ Pero sonó como si no lo sintiera de verdad.

*****

Cuando Louis tiene veinte, se encuentra nuevamente con Harry.

Es espontáneo y como que nadie se sorprende.

Mentira, todos lo hacen.

Acababa de iniciar el semestre, y Louis no había visto a Liam y Zayn durante las vacaciones, puesto que éstos dos últimos habían decidido irse de vacaciones a España.

La vida en Manchester era buena -si quitabas la parte de vivir como un universitario pobre. Era muy buena. Habían decidido juntarse en un bar (Funky Budha, Liam adora ese lugar) para, pues, convivir un poco. Fue en ese momento cuando Louis se encuentra con Harry.

Louis estaba bailando tranquilamente cuando alguien se le acerca para bailar junto con él; puede sentir que es alto y bien formado, y que, según Louis, sólo pensaba divertirse por un rato (como todos lo hacían), pero al momento de que un "hola, ¿cómo te llamas?" saliero de la boca de la persona, Louis quedó shockeado, conocía esa voz. Ahora era más gruesa, pero igual tenía el tinte de, y pronunciaba con la misma lentitud como lo hacía cierta persona, No quería voltear por mieo a lo que se encontraría, pero a su vez, las ganas lo carcomian ¿Será él? ¿habrá cambiado? Todo esto, se arremolinaba en la mente de Louis. Había dos opciones:

1:Salir corriendo o

2: Voltear y ver si sus sospechas son ciertas.

La segunda opción pareció la más atractiva para Louis, así que, bien, aquí vamos, el momento de la verdad.

Y ahí estaba Harry, más alto, un poco más bronceado, pero con la misma cara cuadrada y un poco regordeta de un niño. Harry, quien había crecido hasta superar la estatura de Louis, Harry, quien seguía teniendo unos labios de muerte, Harry quien tenía unos ojos verdes que podían mirar a través de tí. Harry, quien ahora lo miraba bastante impactado. Harry, de quien Louis ahora se daba cuenta que seguía enamorado.

_~_

Después de unos cuantos tragos más, de decidir si salir o no del club, y de ver si era bueno tener una conversación entre los dos chicos (dado que durante esos dos años, no se habían hablado ni una sola vez) Louis y Harry están fuera, en el estacionamiento del Funky Budha, y Louis quiere saber qué es lo que está haciendo Harry aquí.

_"Viena estudiar música"_

_"¿tú solo?"_

_"No. Vine con un amigo, Niall Horan"_  Y después de buscar dentro de su repertorio mental de nombres, Louis se dió por vencido, él no conocía ningún Niall Horan, estaba seguro de que si lo hubiera hecho, recordaría ese nombre.  _"Niall es de Irlanda, se mudó unos meses después de que tú te fuiste, tu mamá le rentaba el cuarto"_ Oh.

Era extraño ver como Harry había cambiado. Como  _todo_  había cambiado, incluso el mismo Louis, ahora desperecupado con su familia. Pero bueno. Después de unos cinco minutos de silencio, Louis tenía que saber más, es decir Harry estaba aquí en Manchester, Louis tenía que saber más, de lo que sea.

_"Y, ¿Dónde te quedarás?"_

_"Niall consiguió un lugar con su primo, pero dudo que eso sea una idea. Creo que ya hay como cinco personas viviendo en esa casa"_

_"Podrías venir a vivir conmigo"_. La cuestión es que, Louis lo dijo sin pensar, no es que no quisiera que Harry viviera con él, pero creo que esto sería demasiado precipitado.

" _¿Tú? Louis Tomlinson viviendo en un piso, ¿Sólo?"_

_"Síp. De hecho es un lindo apartamento"_

y sí que lo era, Louis era una mierda en cuanto se trataba de mantenimiento de un hogar; pero desde que se mudó fuera del puso de Liam y Zayn necesitaba hacerse cargo de ciertas cosas ¿no?

_"Entonces tal vez lo piense"_

*****

*****

A la edad de veintiuno, Harry vuelve a (de cierta forma) romper el corazón de Louis.

El semestre había pasado bastante rápido, todo lo había hecho. La relación entre Harry y Louis había mejorado, y ahora estaban a punto de volver a ser  _Louis &Harry_, quienes ahora vivían junto en un apartamento, quienes salían todos los fines de semana a fiestas. Y que por alguna extraña razón, ninguno de los dos traía a alguien a casa. (Por parte de Harry es una incógnita, por Louis ya sabemos por qué -quien-no lo hacía.) Hasta ahora.

Son las once de la maña de un sábado, y milagrosamente, Louis está despierto.-La razón es que tiene que lavar la ropa, y alimentar al gato que llega todas las mañanas. Y justo cuando está terminado de alimentar a Ponsi (El horrible nombre que Harry le puso) Alguien entra en la cocina, y ese alguien no es Harry. Ese alguien es alto, bronceado y guapo. Bastante guapo, y está semidesnudo. Y está preparando té.

Louis descarta inmediatamente la idea de que este sujeto sea un ladrón (alguien tan apuesto como él no podría serlo).  _"Uh, ¿Hola?"_

_"Oh, hola."_ Bien, adonis tiene una voz hermosa.  _"Buenos días"_

_"Sí, mira, ¿Quién eres y cómo entraste a mi casa?"_  Louis no quiere sonar grosero o agresivo, pero el cómo es que este sujeto entró en su apartamento es un misterio. Justo en el momento en que Mr. Perfección iba a responder, es Harry quien lo hace por él.

_"¡Jason! Veo que has conocido a Louis, Lou él es Jason. Jason Lou"_

_"uh, Hola Jason."_ Al parecer Mr. Perfección había venido con Harry.

_~_

_"Harry, necesitamos hablar"_  Había dicho Louis en el momento en que Jason se había ido.

_"¿Qué sucede oh, pequeño Louis?"_  [...]

Después de una larga plática, más bien de muchos gritos, ¿Cómo es que Harry no le había dicho que era Gay? ( _Bisexual, Louis_ ), se sentía ofendido, ultrajado y traicionado.  _(¡Tampoco es que tú me hayas dicho que te gustan los hombres Lou!_ ) Cuando Harry dijo eso, Louis quería responder con un " _no todos los hombres idiota. Sólo tú_ ". Entrada la noche, y un poco de alcohol más -y también el nivel de enojo mucho más bajo el uno con el otro- Deciden hablar de ello.

Aunque terminan no sólo hablando de su orientación sexual, también de los encuentros sexuales que habían tenido, y por último, acerca de sus anillos.

Cuando Harry habló de ese tema, que conlleva al enamoramiento de uno, de pronto Louis ya no se sintió tan ebrio. No le apetecía hablar de ello con la persona de quien él estaba enamorado desde hace siete años. Pero la curiosidad es grande, y aún más en Louis, y quier saber si Harry se ha enamorado de alguien.

_"¿Entonces?"_

_"¿Entonces qué, Louis?"_

_"Ya sabes, ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?"_

_"En esta vida me han gustado muchas personas si es eso lo que querías saber"_

_"No. Bueno, no me refería a eso. Quería decir si, ¿hay alguien de quien te has enamorado que, ya sabes, amerite voltear tu anillo?"_

_"Oh. No, no lo creo. Al menos hasta ahora no ha sido así"_  Eso era algo bueno y malo al mismo tiempo. Bueno: Harry no había estado tan enamorado, lo que significa que su corazón aún estaba disponible -por más horrible que sonara eso. Malo: Por qué significaba que Louis nunca le había siquiera gustado.  _"¿Qué me dices tú, LouLou?"_

"¿Yo? No, claro que no" Y dolía bastante porque eso era mentira.

*****

Es el cumpleaños número veintidós de Louis, y Harry está preparando el desayuno de 'Feliz cumpleaños'.

Lo primero que nota Louis al saludarlo es que Harry ha volteado su anillo.

Es ahora su nombre el que se puede ver, y ya no más el corazón y las dos manos.

Louis se siente como la mierda, de verdad. Es su jodido  _cumpleaños_.

Esa noche, Louis no deja a Harry dormir con él porque no quiere que éste lo oiga llorar por la persona que ama. Y aún más si la persona que ama es él.

Bueno, Louis cree que si Harry ha avanzado, es hora de avanzar también.

*****

Ha pasado casi medio año y Louis se esfuerza por avanzar.

De verdad lo hace, y ha conocido a chicos fantásticos -Potenciales para establecer una relación seria- pero es muy difícil cuando Harry arruina todas sus citas.

Lo había hecho desde que Louis comenzó a buscar; Primero con ese chico, Adam, con quien Harry evitó que Louis fuera a una tercera pierna fingiendo estar enfermo. O Jimmy, cuando Harry evitó que fuera a su segunda cita adoptando un montón de gatitos sólo para hacer que Louis pensara en otra cosa que no fuera la cita con Adam.

O incluso James, con él, durante su primera cita, Harry había irrumpido en ella, gritando que la cocina se había quemado, por lo cual Louis tuvo que dejar su cita. Y muchas otras más habían terminado así.

Pero Louis se iba a asegurar que esta no terminara así, llevaba casi medio mes viéndose con este chico Greg, quien era fabuloso, y trabajaba en la estación universitaria de radio. Además de que se veía muy bien en traje (los cuales casi siempre llevaba). Esta, sería ya la quinta cita con él, y no es que Harry aprobara la relación de estos dos. No. También había tratado de evitar que Louis atendiera, pero por alguna razón, ninguno de sus esfuerzos había funcionado.

Pero esta vez, Harry se había excedido, Greg estaba a punto de pasar por Louis, y éste se estaba arreglando cuando de pronto oye que llaman a la puerta. Harry atiende, por supuesto. Lo que no esperaba Louis era escuchar la conversación entre Harry y Greg. Sabe que está mal, su madre lo crio mejor que eso; pero el saber por qué Harry ahuyentaba a todas sus citas era una incognita que debía ser resuelta.

Y algo que enojó mucho, muchísimo a Louis fue que Harry le dijera a Greg, que él mismísimo Louis ya no quería verlo, y que le parecía alguien aburrido y sin sentido del humor. Lo cual no era nada cierto. Y algo que Harry no se esperaba era que después de "despedir" a Greg, viera al pequeño Louis rojo como un tomate, y casi temblando de la furia.

_"Louis... -Y yo... Lo siento"_ aunque eso sólo hizo que Louis se enojara aún más y en vez de hablar como civilizado, comenzara a soltar gritos.

_"¿Lo sientes, Harry? ¿De verdad lo haces?"_

_"Yo... no quería"_

_"Harry, cállate de una maldita vez ¿No querías? ¿Acaso tampoco querías con cualquiera de los demás?"_  No, ahora nadie podía controlar al 'pequeño Louis'  _"¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué no me dejar estar con alguien? Buscar a alguien"_

Al momento de oír esa última frase, Harry también se pudo a la defensiva.  _"¡¿Y para qué buscar a alguien, Lou?!"_

_"¡que tú tengas a alguien especial o quiere decir que yo no lo pueda tener!"_

_"¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿Una competencia Louis?"_ Bueno, ese no era el sentido que debían tomar las cosas.

_"Harry, esto no es así, no es una competencia. Yo sólo quiero ser... Feliz -contigo-"_

_"¿Pero..."_  Harry estaba a punto de alegar, pero algo dentro de Louis explotó. Ups.

_"¡Nada de 'peros' Harry! ¡El que tú ya tengas a alguien que te enamore es un asunto tuyo! ¡Y el que yo tenga que buscar a alguien para poder olvidarme ti es un asunto muy mío!"_

_"¿Olvidarme?"_  mierda mierda mierda.

_"Harry... Porfavor.."_

_"¿Olvidarme, Louis? ¿¿Por qué querrías olvidarme?"_  Ahora Harry parecía estar suplicando. Claro, como decirle que no.

Bueno, si las cosas salen mal, pueden salir peor ¿no?  _"Porque..."_  Aquí está, este es el momento  _"Porque he estado enamorado de ti desde hace años Harry, y el que hayas encontrado a alguien me rompe el corazón"_

_"Louis... yo.."_

_"No, Harry, por favor no"_  ¿Cómo es que de convertirse en una pelea, con gritos y toda la cosa, termino con un Louis sollozando en el sofá? Y así se hubiera quedado Louis todo el día, si no hubiera sido por unas manos que le levantaban la barbilla.

Harry tenía una media sonrisa en la cara, como si estuviera satisfecho.  _"LouLou, te he amado desde que tenía 16_ " Y los siguiente que puede sentir Louis son los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, la manera en que encajan perfectamente, además de lo suaves que son. Está bastante shockeado por las palabras de Harry como para continuar el beso. Y eso Harry no sólo lo aprovecha para abrirse paso dentro de la boca de Louis, si no, también (y hasta unos años después, Louis se seguirá preguntando como es que lo hizo) para voltear el anillo de Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, el fnal es caca, lo sé escrito in a rush. Rosaura, regresa tumblr. plox.
> 
> Algún día voy a betar esto.


End file.
